I'm Crazy for Loving You
by Coffanilla
Summary: Emily Johnson is trying to live a normal life when Deadpool shows up saying that she's in danger. Everything she knows is in jeopardy as the BECs show up before a serious chain of events occurs. Please R
1. Chapter 1

"I've had my butt touched way to many times tonight. I am about to hit someone." I looked to my friend Gina as we were in the bathroom of the club.  
"It's a club what do you expect?" She looked to me as she was washing her hands.  
"I know but it's personal space." I made a face as I shuddered.  
"Suck it up bitch." She looked to me.  
"Fucking Capricorn." I swore back at her as she and I both knew that I would be out there dancing like I always did at the club. When we walked out of the bathroom Timber by Pitbull started playing. I looked to my best friend and grabbed her hand before dragging her to the dance floor. We danced to two songs more before deciding that we needed to go home.  
"So I'll see you tomorrow, my room should be dry for the actual painting. We can also start moving your stuff in as well." I smiled to her before she nodded. I lingered for a moment as I looked around as I was feeling uneasy and like I was being watched (just like the other times this week)

"Alright see you tomorrow bitch." I stuck my tongue out at her before walking quickly to the door to my Dad's house because I was staying there while the paint was drying in the living room, my room, and Gina's bedroom. My Australian Shepard, Moonshine, was staying at my Dad's for the night. I opened the door to be greeted by her.  
"Hi girl." I smiled before locking the door and heading straight to my room to change and go to bed.

Before I turned off the lights I looked around my room double checking that it was just me as I felt nervous and terrified now. Once I turned off the lights I laid down and snuggled under the blankets for warmth before I started to listen to my music. Though suddenly I felt a lot warmer and felt a hand wrap around me and grab my boob. My eyes shot open before I use my telekinetic power to get my baton in my hand and turn on the light switch so I could get on top of the person and choke them. To my surprise it was _fucking Deadpool_.

"Why are you here?" I asked him as I took out my headphones.  
"Why else would I be sweet cheeks?" He asked me.  
"I'll ask you again, why are you here?" I forced the baton down on his throat more.

I kept tabs on every hero and villain there was strictly so I wouldn't get found out and be sent somewhere to learn about my powers (the only ones who knew were Gina and her family with my brother and dad).  
He lifted the baton a bit so he could speak better, "I'm here to save you. Though I kinda like this position and trying new things." I saw him smile through his mask. I scrunched my face after I got off him,  
"What do I need to be saved from? I have no powers." I crossed my arms.  
"And I don't have scars all over my body." He sarcastically remarked.  
"I just want to live a normal life besides I don't need saving." I crossed my arms as I shut my door.  
"I heard every baddie is out to get their hands on you so I thought that I would be the first Sweet Cheeks." He told me.  
"You better get lost. If my dad sees you here he will not be happy." I crossed my arms as I glared at him.  
"You still live with your daddy?" He teased.  
"No I'm staying the night while the paint in my house dries. So it's time for you to go." I looked to him before trying to grab him but he teleported.  
"But I'm so lonely and I wanna cuddle~" he whined as he wrapped his arms around me. I blushed a bit since I kinda had a small thing for him.  
"You won't leave until I say yes wont you?" I asked him. He nodded,"I'll make you pancakes." He told me, I knew that I couldn't pass up the chance for pancakes.  
"Fine but when my dad wakes up you hide or whatever." I groaned before I shut off the lights and crawled into bed though secretly I felt at ease since I had been having terrible nightmares for the past two days along with feeling terrified to go to sleep with the overwhelming feeling of fear.

*****  
"Rise and shine sweet cheeks!" Deadpool shook me. I opened my eyes and looked to him. I looked to my phone and saw that it was 9 o'clock.  
"I fucking hate you so much right now." I groaned before I rolled out of bed, "If you try to peak while I change, I will kill you." I looked to him,  
"Oo my kind if gal." he made the motion of raising his eyebrows before I pushed him out of my room to put on my bra and clothes from last night. I packed up my bag before opening my door.  
"And how about later we get some chimichangas?" He asked Moonshine, to which she barked.  
"Come on." I looked to him as I brought out the leashes and packed up my animals to go next store since I took care of my dad's dog and cat during the day.

I lived in a two story house after a sexual assault lawsuit from my old boss. I got a boat load of cash and became the the boss of the film company all at twenty-two. I gave half of the cash to my dad for him and my brother. So I just moved next door to my dad and brother. My friend Gina would be moving in with me since she did the make-up and help do costuming for films I work on.

I let him out first before I locked up everything.  
"So why is every villain out for me?" I asked him as I started walking over to my house.  
"I don't know. I left to find you as soon as I saw how big your tits were." He looked to me.  
"Just because you copped a feel last night doesn't mean that you'll be able to do it again." I looked to him before getting my keys ready to open my front door.  
"You can't resist my charm." He flirted.  
"Watch me." I looked to him before I opened the door and let the animals in then Deadpool.  
"Kitchen is through those doors." I pointed out before I let Kitty go to take Moonshine and Patty of their leashes. I went upstairs to the spare bedroom where I put some unneeded furniture that was in my room. I went through them to find an old shirt and a pair of sweatpants along with a clean bra and underwear.

I knew that I should of waited to shower but I was just too cold so I needed a hot shower. Quickly I looked around before I turned on my big blue stereo system and connected my iPod to it and headed to the bathroom.

_Hopefully_ Deadpool wouldn't come in and spy on me while I was in the shower. Showering while he was cooking was a good opportunity for me in my opinion. I let out a sigh before I put on Crazy by Patsy Cline and turned on the shower. I got in quickly not wanting to waste anytime. After that song Terrible Things started to play. I sang along with all my heart before getting out of the shower.

As I walked to my clothes in my towel I saw that the clothes I picked out were replaced by one of my cleavage showing black dresses. "God dammit Deadpool." I cursed as I had two choices, A) Put on the dress or B) find my clothes in my underwear an bra, so I just put on the clothes he picked out. I wiped down the mirror to look at my mid-back long brown curly hair with my greenish blue eyes. My body shape was curvy with some added weight with huge boobs and a small butt that only looked good in yoga pants. I brushed my hair before putting it up in a wet bun.

As I exited the bathroom I smelt delicious pancakes but that wouldn't make up from what Deadpool did. I walked down the stairs and headed to the kitchen with my iPod.  
"Don't you look so wonderful!" Deadpool smiled as he twirled me.  
"I hope you know that whatever you say will not make me less angry." I looked to him as I sat down at the kitchen table.  
"I thought that for our first date you should dress up!" He smiled  
"This isn't a date. This is breakfast in _my_ house." I glared to him as I put butter and syrup on my pancakes.  
"I know you secretly love me." He looked to me as I took a bite of my pancake.  
"Keep telling yourself that." I said with a mouthful.  
"How'd did you get a place like this? Blow someone?" He teased.  
"I am not promiscuous number one. Number two," I noticed him giggle as I said number two," I got a boatload of money from my boss after I sued him and now I run the film company." I raised my eyebrows.  
"Maybe later we can make some videos of ourselves. They'd be pretty hot." He flirted as he raised his eyebrows.  
"How about no?" I looked to him as my phone rang. It was Gina,  
"Hi, what's up?" I asked her,  
"Mom and I are coming over with most of my stuff. We will be there soon." She told me.  
"Alright, you have your keys so let yourself in. There are pancakes if you want some as well." I said into the phone.  
"See you soon." She said before I hung up.  
"My friend is moving in with me and I have no clue how long your going to be staying here so don't touch her and don't bother her." I demanded of him.  
"I only have eyes for you." He reached out for my hand but I quickly pulled my hand away.  
"Mhm just behave." I looked to him as I got up to put my cat in the basement as she would run out if she was upstairs. I let Moonshine and Patty outside since I didn't want them to run out as well.

"Why don't you give me a tour of your bedroom?" He asked.  
"How about no." I looked to him as I turned on the big blue tower downstairs and hooked up my ipod to it. As I was about to go upstairs Deadpool grabbed me and started dancing with me as El Tango de Roxanne came on.

"Deadpool I have to go-" I started to say before he cut me off by putting a finger to my lips.  
"Shhh... this is the dancing part." He said to me. Dancing part of what? I knew that I would never know since he was kind of insane. The one think that was a con of kinda liking him, he was insane so that meant you never knew what he was going to do next. Though he could make a helluva pancake.

Every time he tried to move his hand down to my butt I had to readjust it. As he dipped me the front door opened and revealed my friend Gina and her mother Karen. Deadpool dropped me after a minute and I landed on my butt.  
"Are you okay Darling?" Karen asked.  
"Yeah mum, I'll live." I sighed before hitting Deadpool with two books from the front table which he stumbled and landed on me.  
"I like this position as well." He whispered to me before I rolled my eyes and pushed him off of me. Karen and Gina turned away for that brief second when he landed on me.  
"Don't mind the idiot in red and black. He's a _temporary_ guest." I told Karen and Gina,  
"Darling I hope your not wearing that to paint." Karen looked to me.  
"No, I'm not ruining this dress for my life. _Somebody _decided to switch my clothes last minute." I crossed my arms and sighed,  
"Gina and Karen, this is Deadpool. Deadpool this is Gina and Karen." I introduced them. Karen and Gina gave me the eye as they remember a conversation I had about them with my small attraction to the anti-hero.  
"Yeah so I'll go change you bring in the small stuff and we will move to where ever." I smiled as I walked up the stairs and quickly changed into an old shirt and sweatpants. I stopped for a moment as I suddenly felt nervous like I was being watched. It might have been my own paranoia so I took a deep breath and went downstairs to help out.

Once it reached seven pm. Gina and I stopped painting to let everything dry and so we could make dinner. We did our rooms first so we could move our things into the right places. Deadpool was staying the night again. Now we were just chilling in the living room.  
"So you can stay in the guest bedroom. I don't have any pjs for you so you can survive with your suite thing." I looked to him.  
"Why can't I stay in your room and cuddle~?" He questioned.  
"Because last night was a one time thing." I crossed my arms as I noticed Gina raise her eyebrows, "I'll tell you before we go to bed." I looked to her since it was already ten and almost time for bed. I got up and stretched. "Gina, wanna come upstairs with me?" I asked her as an indication to tell her what happened.  
"I always love some good gossip!" He smiled as he looked to us.  
"Girls only." I looked to him as I went upstairs with Gina to my room.  
"What happened? Did you have sex?" She asked.  
"No, he grabbed my boob and we just cuddled. I let him stay because I've been feeling terrified and uneasy lately." I looked to her.

"And you didn't tell him?" She asked.  
"No, I've been tough bitch act since he's been here. I'm not going to open up myself for any weaknesses." I crossed my arms as I opened my door.  
"Well time for bed. I'm going to be up making sure Deadpool doesn't do anything stupid." I rolled my eyes.  
"Goodnight bitch." She said before she went to her room. I changed into my pjs before bringing my laptop to my bed. I brought up my ipod's library and started to play some Black Veil Brides to get my courage up.

At night I stayed up until I got so tired that I would just knock out since my nightmares about my old boss and me getting kidnapped by unknown people kept happening. Some nights I didn't even sleep. With having powers one would think that I could be able to handle myself, and I could but I was so broken and afraid so all I could do was act like I could take care of myself (since I always was all talk no bite). I looked to the tree that I gave myself on my right arm to resemble the one in the movie Beastly. One of the perks of having tattoo generation was that I could give myself tattoos without the hassle of paying for them and I could get rid of them whenever I liked. Only one tattoo stayed and that was for my mother who passed away when I was thirteen. I did it to honor her and every so often I would ask her for guidance and to watch over me.

Moonshine jumped on my bed as I got up to close my curtains, but I saw a black figure outside of my dad's house. I stood there starring at it in fear. I started to panic and worry about my dad since the figure was just standing there looking at me. Frantically I started to look around for something to do.  
"Hey do you mind if I sleep naked?" Deadpool asked as he walked into my room, "Are you alright babe?" He asked me as he sounded concerned.  
"Uhm, can you make sure that there is no one in my dad's house? I think I saw someone lurking around. Just look before you kill. I don't want my dad or brother or his animals to be dead." I asked him as I looked back outside

"Anything for you." He smiled before he teleported out of my room and to my dad's house.

Then there was a knock at the door.

**A/N: I hope all of you enjoy this. The future chapters maybe really long as this will be a short fic**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the favorite rinpup14 and for the follow! And thanks goes to you as well nachobeats823! Rinpup14: I agree with whatever part you were talking about! ^.^**

**I also apologize for any Marvel characters who are OOC along with DC because I do plan on bringing some DC characters because I love Harley Quinn and want her to be in this. And she kinda can be a major evil plot character besides the two villain ocs I am bringing in, one of them you've already met! (SPOILER ALERT!). Anyway all will be revealed later and I didn't know that shield was in the air! Good to know! Anyway happy reading and talk to you next chapter! :D (Also I hope you enjoy the slow developing of Deadpool's and Emily's relationship but the set backs like Emily's denial though she keeps cuddling with him ^.^) Also don't look up BECs unless you won't be easily cared by that stuff.**

I stood there frozen as I heard knocking again. Slowly I walked to the top of the stairs as there was knocking again. I made my way to the front door to look in the peephole. It was two young boys.  
"Uh, it's a little late to be knocking on doors." I said through the door as the two boys looked at me. Fear came over me as I saw their eyes. They were completely black, I quickly go out my phone and started video taping them as they were the Black Eyed Children that I accidentally stumbled upon when browsing the Internet. They were the thing I feared the most.  
"We're lost. Can we use your phone and bathroom?" The other one spoke in monotone.  
"Bathrooms are not functioning and there is a police station just up the street." I told them.  
"Please our mother is worried." One of them spoke. I made sure the door was locked before I started backing up. They continued knocking and pleading that I would let them in. They even said that they wouldn't hurt me but I knew that was bullshit. I created the sound of a peaceful meadow to block out the knocking. I was glad that I had finally master the meadow illusion because it was calming along with the entire illusion of the beach (day or night) that I had mastered.

I screamed as my body bumped into what felt like another person. I quickly turned around to be relieved that it was just Deadpool.  
"Thank the fucking lord." I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around him as the BECs were still knocking.  
"Hey it's alright. There is no one in your Dad's house. Who's at the front door?" He asked.  
"Black eyed children, don't let them in." I told him as I buried my head in the crook of his neck. He put his hands on my legs to hold me up as he walked to the front window to look outside.  
"Hey it's just a bunch of kids with goofy looking contact thingys. If you want I can go kill them." He told me before looking outside the window, "Hey I'm trying to bone my girlfriend right now so scram." He said through the door as he was pretending to bounce me. I blushed and slapped him as I heard him chuckle.  
"Just let us in." They demanded as they pounded harder on the door. Quickly I dialed 911 as he moved away from the door.  
"911 what is your emergency?" The lady asked.  
"There are two kids pounding on my door and demanding that I let them in and they won't go away. Send someone please." I asked as my voice was shaking. Deadpool hugged me tighter as I was in fear of my own life.  
"Someone will be right over." The operator said after I gave her my address.

Once the police arrived I showed them the video. They wanted to take me in but I asked if I could just go in when I woke up. They said yes even though they preferred that I went in now. I gave them my phone as evidence before locking up and heading upstairs (though they were skeptical that I was insane).

"Why are you in here?" I asked Deadpool as he was on my computer.  
"You told me to 'disappear' so I did." He smiled as he continued to fiddle with my computer.  
"When I said that I meant to go watch tv or sleep not come in my room and go on my computer." I crossed my arms.  
"You have pretty hot stuff on here babe." He smirked. I quickly grabbed the computer and shut it. I would have to put a password on it from now on.  
"So what's with the birdys earlier?" He asked me as he changed the subject.  
"I have illusion manipulation. I can create illusions. It's one of my weaker powers." I shrugged as he got up from my bed,  
"What else can you do?" He asked.  
"Tattoo generation, basically I can give myself or other people tattoos with just touching them. I can remove them as well." I looked to him as I showed him an example by touching my right wrist and having a flower appear then disappearing.

He walked closer to me and tilted his head slightly as he looked at my wrist to make sure I was telling the truth.  
"So you could put Deadpool's property here," he grabbed my chest, "and here?" He flirted as he grabbed my butt and brought me closer to him.  
"I could but that's never going to happen." I smiled as I knew I was blushing.  
"Your in love with me." He smiled as he was happy to see that I was blushing. I looked at the light switch to turn it off,  
"Time for bed." I sighed as I got under the covers and stared at the ceiling before closing my eyes.

I woke up from a horrific nightmare. I looked to the clock to see that it was two in the morning. I sat up and looked around my room. When I would go back to sleep my nightmares would sometimes reoccur. It wasn't fun when that happened. A sigh escaped my lips as I remembered that I felt safe in Deadpool's arms. As how ironic it sounded, it was true.

I got out of bed and quietly made my way to the guest room. The guest room was right after Gina's room but I could hear Deadpool snoring from my room. I crept in quietly until I reach the unoccupied side of the bed. Slowly and quietly I got under the covers and wrapped my arm around his chest as I laid my body next to his. Deadpool then wrapped his arm around me and brought me closer to him in his sleep. I felt at ease as I drifted back to sleep.

When I awoke again it was morning and I could smell French toast. My music was also playing that was accompanied by Deadpool's singing. I stretched before getting up and putting on a bra.

"Hey, what's with cooking breakfast again?" I asked him as I noticed Gina was the one cooking.  
"Oh, I thought you were Deadpool." I scratched my head as she looked at me.  
"Did you have sex?" She asked me.  
"No, why would you think such a thing?" I asked her as I sat on the counter.  
"You were sleeping in the guest room with him." She gave me the eye.  
"I will never have sex with him and I do not like him!" I denied before she gave me that 'yeah right' look.  
"It's true." I looked to her before Deadpool butted in,  
"That your in love with me!" He exclaimed as he was wearing my old maid's costume from Halloween.  
"What are you wearing?" I asked him as I burst out laughing. Him being in a maid's costume was hilarious!  
"I thought that I could do some cleaning. I got rid of all those pictures in that shoebox!" He did a twirl as hopped off the counter and walked calmly to the trash can to see the box that I had of all my exes things. I just put them in all one box since it saved space.  
"Thanks. I've been meaning to do that." I smiled to him as I turned to Gina,"There is a conference call that I have to make but can you kinda stall while I go to the police station. I'll explain what happened last night later. Cooperate are in need of an idea for next week's episode of that apartment sitcom. Then they need to see the costumes for Tyler's movie and hopefully they will go through with it." I looked to her.  
"You can make a movie about me and how I am awesome and kill everyone!" He smiled as he was acting that he was fighting some people.  
"Oh yeah, the hero who is a free spirit. I can totally see it now." I rolled my eyes before I took a piece of French toast.  
"It'd be a hit and you can be the leading lady." He grabbed me and started dancing with me.  
"No. I don't think cooperate would like that. I have to come up with a good pitch for Tyler's screenplay and maintain my job." I looked to him as he spun me away. I let go of his hand before going upstairs to change into jeans and a decent looking top.  
"Hopefully I won't be longer than an hour." I said before I grabbed my keys and went into the kitchen.  
"You lay a hair on her or even try to interrupt the conference call I will not hesitate to kill you over and over again." I threatened before I walked outside.

****  
"I hate the police so much." I sighed as I walked in and made my way to the dining room.  
"Hey babe I invited a few friends over!" I heard Deadpool as he was in the living room. I poked my head in to see Wolverine and Spider-Man. That was an odd combination to see.

Gina shrugged as she was on the conference call. I clenched my teeth before getting in the shot of the video.  
"Hi, so what do you need from me?" I asked.  
"Well, we need someone who can sing really well and who knows the Rent soundtrack." Kyle spoke. A smile crept on my lips,  
"I have an excellent singer in mind. I'll email you her contact information. You won't be disappointed." I smiled before I brought up my email app to send Emma's contact information.  
"That's good to hear. Now Gina has some costumes for the upcoming movie Tyler is working on. They've been meeting and discussing. It's a science fiction film based on a planet that resembles earth. The people get a rude awakening when an old enemy comes to the planet to harvest them and kill off the race. So they are in a Galactic mission to find the species that defeated them ages ago." I summarized it as Tyler was in the middle of doing revisions.  
"Can't wait to read it and see the story boards." Rachel spoke as I sent Kyle the email.  
"Awesome, Gina is going to show you some costume designs. If you need me again I will be in the other room." I smiled before walking into the living room.  
"What do I owe the pleasure?" I asked before looking to Deadpool.  
"I told Spidey and Wolvie about what happened and they just showed up!" He brought them close to him for a hug.  
"If it serves my memory correct you don't work with anyone unless there is something to benefit you." I crossed my arms as Spider-Man walked up to me and held out his hand.  
"Emily." I shook his hand as I looked to him,  
"Well, Emily there has been weird activity lately with dimensions opening up." He told me.  
"Dimensions? Like alternative universes opening up?" I questioned as that was odd to hear. I stood for a moment as I thought for a second. If alternate dimensions were opening up then that meant other villains were coming here.  
"Yeah. Nick Fury wants me to take you to S.h.i.e.l.d headquarters." Spider-Man told me,  
"I can't. I have a life here and just want to be a normal human being." I looked to him as I started pacing, "I have shoots to do and people to call. I definitely don't want to leave my dad and Gina by themselves." I explained as I looked to Spider-Man then to Wolverine.  
"I'll watch over your Dad's house." Wolverine spoke up.  
"Can Gina come with me?" I asked Spider-Man.  
"Can she keep a secret?" He asked.  
"She's kept many secrets that I've told her. She could be a great asset as well." I smiled as I knew Gina was good at finding everything out about a person.  
"Let's go." Spider-Man said as he made his way outside. I looked to Moonshine as I put her on a leash.  
"I'm going to drop her off at my Dad's." I announced as I grabbed my keys and phone. I ran over to his yard and opened the door to let her in. I wrote a small note before locking up. Gina locked up our house before getting into a private limo (probably a car from shield).  
"Awh c'mon Spidey! I wanna visit Nick!" Deadpool whined.  
"You know you can't come." Spider-Man looked to Deadpool.  
"He kinda is a witness to what happened last night so shouldn't he come?" I asked Spider-Man.  
"She doesn't want to leave without me. C'mon Spidey!" Deadpool whined.  
"I think Emily doesn't want you to trash her house." Spider-Man looked to Deadpool before he got in the car.

"Last night there were BECs and they were basically knocking on my door. It was frightening to have that happen." I looked down at the floor as I summed up what happened last night.  
"Until I came to save her!" Deadpool puffed out his chest.  
"You let him stay the night?" Spidey asked me.  
"Both nights." Gina corrected him, I hid my face as I was embarrassed to let him know that I let Deadpool stay two nights.  
"Why would you let him stay two nights?" Spidey asked me but before I could answer Deadpool answered for me.  
"Because she's in love with me." He said cockily as he brought me close to him.  
"I am not in love with you!" I denied as I tried to push away but he just held me tighter.  
"We even slept in the same bed!" He whispered to Spidey.  
"If I could hit you with something right now I would." I clenched my teeth as I knew my face was getting red. Gina then gave me her purse to hit him in the head with.  
"Thanks G." I smiled before giving her purse back to her.  
"Yeah she totally seems to be in love with you." Spidey said as I looked down at my phone to see an email back from Kyle.

****

"Tomorrow you will start training to use your powers in combat situations." Nick Fury told me as he was uploading the video to my phone to his computer.  
"I didn't sign up for combat training. I came here to talk." I stood up as he turned and looked at me.  
"If you want to survive you will learn to use your powers." He stared at me as he was trying to intimidate me.  
"What about my laptop? My dog and my house?" I asked him as I stood up and crossed my arms.  
"All taken care of. Your laptop is being sent here as your house as well as your father's is being watched. Your dog will be taken care of." He told me before giving me a map that had a notecard attached to it.  
"Here is a map of the facility and your room assignment. Your friend's room is right beside yours as she will be undergoing training for intel. You may go and get more accommodated with your room." He nodded to the door.

I turned around and walked out as I was angry and upset that I was away from my dad. It was stressful to worry about my Dad and brother's safety but being hundreds of miles away and hundreds of feet in the air was more worrisome.

As I found my way to my room, my laptop and clothes were all there. I flopped down onto my bed and turned on my laptop.

First I created a password for my laptop after seeing that Deadpool made him my new background. I let out a sigh before setting moonshine as my password.

I looked through my movie collection on my laptop before settling on Beauty and the Beast. Without knowing I was quoting the movie part by part. "But who could learn to love a beast?" I said aloud before I heard the door open.  
"Watcha watching?" I heard Deadpool ask as he jumped on the bed and sat next to me.  
"Beauty and the Beast." I said as I had now paused the movie to look to him, "Can I help you?" I asked him as I sat back with the laptop on my lap.  
"How about we go out for some tacos?" He asked me as I looked at my computer.  
"I really don't wanna go out. I just want to watch this and sleep. It's hard as it is that I'm so far away from my dad." I told him as I stared at my computer screen.  
"Hey don't worry your one true love is here." He smiled as I gave him a weird look.  
"I don't think your my true love." I told him as I watched him turn around and say, "She doesn't know it yet but we will fall in love." to the wall. I stared at him for a second and then disregarded it before continuing the movie. Deadpool of course stayed as I watched the movie. Though I had to continuously shush him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! Welcome ****KnellaLuna, NobleSilverShadow, SkywardWriter, and Somebody66! And Rinpup14: Honestly anyone who doesn't is out of their mind! KnellaLuna: I'm glad you really like it and I definitely feel like my groove is coming back! SkywardWriter: I am glad you are enjoying it! Hopefully the next update won't take too long!**

**I do apologize for the delay of this chapter. I was in a Deadpool funk thing and I wanted to get this up as soon as possible! There are just too many shiney distractions! I'll be starting the next chapter ASAP and hopefully it doesn't take long! Anywhoo~ When I said in the last authors note about a familiar person coming into play as the villian...Well, that is kinda still into play but tweaked a whole lot! Anyway enjoy and talk to you guys next chapter!**

Today I had training. Whoop-de-friggin-do. I was against it but I had to accept so I could learn to protect myself.

"Nice to see that you are on time Johnson." Fury's voice came from the loud speaker.  
"Can we get this done and over with?" I groaned as I looked up at the ceiling.  
"Let's see how your dodging is."  
Fury said as a single robot was released. It started shooting and I did my best to dodge the bullets though some scraped my skin. It stung for a few moments before the pain subsiding.  
"Your dodging needs work. Try throwing this car." He said as a car came up from the floor.  
I rolled my eyes before concentrating on throwing the car, which for the first time I could successfully. "Give me something bigger to throw." I called before a small bus was provided.  
I stood for a moment as I looked over the bus. I concentrated on the bus before lifting it a few feet off the ground. Quickly, it fell as I felt not strong enough to lift it.  
"We will be slowly improving your strength, not pushing you. I do not expect to push yourself to your own self harm." I heard Nick instruct.  
"I just want to get off of this floating piece of technology and go home." I called as I put my hands on my hip.  
"Let's try your fighting skills." He said before some robots came out and started shooting. I looked to the car I threw earlier and threw it at them. At this point I was feeling a bit drained to say the least. I wasn't used to lifting heavy objects and throwing them.  
"Can we try something less tiring?" I asked after a few minutes of fighting the robots.  
"Show me some illusions." He instructed. I took a deep breath to calm myself and created the beach illusion.  
"Try creating this image." He said before the night skyline appeared. I stood staring at it as I thought it was so romantic. I closed my eyes before waving my hand in front of me to creat the image in the surrounding areas. The wind was calm an warm. The you could hear cars driving by with a few occasional beeping of horns.

I was impressed with myself with how well I portrayed the scene. Maybe it was because how I wanted to have a romantic dinner along the skyline and watch the sunset.  
"Good, now try this one." Nick said before the image of an abandoned house came up. "Create an eerie feeling." I spoke to myself softly as my eyes were closed. I took a moment to think of the smells and sounds. It was important for the eerie feeling. I waved my hand as I saw the image in my mind. When I opened my eyes I saw the image and Deadpool pretending to be a dead body. I let out a low growl before going to kick him.  
"You never let me have any fun babe." He pouted before getting up.  
"I'm not your 'babe'." I said to him before looking up at the window where Nick was.  
"What now?" I asked him as he didn't look too happy that Deadpool was here.  
"Your done for the day." He spoke before disappearing.

I looked to Deadpool before heading to the cafeteria.  
"How about we go get some tacos?" He Deadpool asked.  
"I'm going to get some pizza." I looked to him as I felt my stomach rumble a bit.  
"I know a great pizza joint." Deadpool got up in front of me.  
"I'm fine with eating in the cafeteria." I told him as I ducked under his arm.  
"Then how about me and you eat on the helicopter deck. Then we can go back to your room and-"  
"How about no?" I said to him as I cut him off.  
"Then how about I go ask black Spider bite. I'm sure she'd love to go to dinner with this!" He spoke. I felt a small tinge of jealousy but not much since no girl that I knew of would want to go on a date with a guy who could talk forever.  
"Yeah right." I glanced at him as I continued to make my way to the cafeteria. Until I bumped into someone.  
"Oh I'm sorry miss." I heard a male voice say.  
"It's alright." I said as I looked to the person to see Captain America, "Wow, this is an honor! I've read so much about you." I smiled as Deadpool was still trying to make me have dinner with him.  
"The pleasure is all mine Miss Johnson." He smiled as he held out his hand.  
"You know my name?" I asked him.  
"Everyone at shield knows your name. You're the talk of the town." He said as I smiled a bit.  
"Hey Stars and Stripes stop making eyes at my girl." Deadpool stepped in front of me, "Or I'll have to kill you." His voice went deep and gruff as he was 'defending' me.  
"Your with Wilson?" America asked me.  
"No, he just thinks that we are together." I rolled my eyes as I pushed Deadpool out of the way. Then Deadpool picked me up bridal style and walked off with me.  
"Uh nice meeting you Captain America!" I called as I punched Deadpool in the shoulder.  
"Just call me Steve!" He called before Deadpool and I were out of sight.  
"Just because you've assume that I am in love with you doesn't mean I can't have friends." I looked to him as we entered the cafeteria. I could feel the eyes of the people who were in there.  
"Can you put me down?" I asked him. This time he put me down gently, thank goodness. I walked away from him as a was looking at the menu. I chose two slices of extra cheese and a soda while Deadpool got a table.  
"I am never going to be able to be good at hand to hand combat." I confessed before taking a bite of my pizza.  
"How about I make you a deal Babe, I train you for hand to hand combat and you go out on a date with me." He smiled. I looked at him as I knew that if I asked someone else they would help me.  
"You now that Taskmaster can't even copy my moves." He said.  
"Fine but I have some ground rules for our date, we will not have sex at the end of the night. And depending on how the date goes I will determine if you deserve a kiss." I looked to him as I saw a smile grow on his face, "When do we start?" I asked him.

"I'll go set up Babe. Come meet me in the training room when your done." Deadpool told me before he skipped out of the cafeteria. I chuckled to myself before I slowly finished my pizza. I emptied my trash and walked out of the cafeteria only to be stopped by Tony Stark.  
"Uh Hi Mr. Stark, how can I help you?" I asked as I was a bit confused as to why he stopped me.  
"Are you really dating the Merc with the mouth?" He asked.  
"No, he thinks we are." I sighed, "I wish that I could go out and meet someone so Deadpool could get the picture." I told him.  
"How about I throw a party with a all invited superhero/mutant party?" He asked.  
"That would be awesome!" I got excited as he offered of throwing a party. "Though, I don't have a costume." I made a face as I looked down.  
"Then wear a mask and a dress." He shrugged.  
"That'd work. Why don't you host it at a private club tomorrow with SHIELD agents? It will be private and no villians will know." I smiled.  
"You have a playlist?" He asked.  
"Yes, I'll send it to you. Also talk to my friend, Gina. She will help set the party up." I smiled at him before waving. "See you tomorrow!" I smiled.

**Next Day**

Today Gina and I had a lot to do when it came to the party later. I had to find a dress and a mask to wear while Gina was out trying to get the decorations for the club. Though I was a little sore from training with Deadpool.

As of right now I was at a coffee shop sitting down. I couldn't find anything that made me look good and stood out.  
"Hi, I couldn't notice help but notice you. You are so beautiful." A black haired guy smiled at me.

"Is that the best pick up line you have?" I giggled.  
"It's the only one that fits for this situation." He smiled. He had the cutest dimples and the bluest of eyes. I couldn't help but smile as this attractive guy was talking to me.  
"Then you get to sit with me." I gestured to the seat across from me.  
"I am honored." He joked.  
"You better be." I smiled.  
"I'm Jacob and what's a girl like you being at a coffee shop by yourself?" he asked.  
"Nice to meet you Jacob, I'm Emily. And my friend is doing errands. I am taking a break from finding an outstanding dress." I told him.  
"Got a date with a boyfriend?" He asked.  
"Well, he's not my boyfriend. It's more of a deal date." I smiled.

"So what did he do for you?" He asked.  
"Why do you assume that I am going on his date because he did something for me?" I asked him as I leaned my head to the side.  
"It was just a guess." He shrugged.  
"A good guess I might add. Anyway he showed me something that I didn't know how to do." I told him.  
"Seems like a fair trade." He smiled.  
"It is." I shrugged, "Well, I have to get going. It was nice meeting you." I smiled as I got up.  
"Nice meeting you too." Jacob smiled.

I made my way down an avenue with stores that I could hopefully salavage a mask and dress. While I was looking at the shop windows I saw a black wire Fluer-de-Lys jewelled filigree mask. I knew that I needed that mask. I walked into the shoppe and bought the mask. Now all I had to do was find a killer dress. I went to a little botique to look at dresses that would look good on me. I knew black was the color to go for but I just had to find a style that would go with my open-toed wedges. I had set my eyes on a black one sleeve dress. The sleeve was one of the open flowy sleeves and it was a reasonable length. I tried it on with the mask and smiled as _this _was the dress. I purhased the dress and headed back to my house to get ready, where Gina and Deadpool were waiting.

"Pleasssee can I see it?" Deadpool pleaded.

"No, you have to wait to see it. So go to where ever Tony is having the party at." I looked to him in the mirror.  
"But that's sooo far away!" He whined.

"It will be worth the wait, trust me." I smiled at him, "And you will know when you see me." I looked to him.

"Now shoo." Gina said to Deadpool before he left.

I looked at the doors of the club. I smiled as Gina started to walk in front of me.

"Hey wait for me!" I called as I walked after her.  
"So you excited for a date with your boo?" Gina asked.  
"He's not my boo." I looked to her as Tonight (Best You Ever Had) by John Legend was playing.

"But you want to have sex with him." She gave me that 'I'm right' look.  
"No, I don't." I looked to her as we both came up to the platform where we could see everyone in the club. "Let's do this." I smiled as my eyes scanned the crowd to see mutants, supers and some SHIELD agents enjoying themselves.

"Hey babe." I heard the familiar voice of Deadpool.

"Hi." I smiled as I turned to him, "Wanna dance?" I asked him before he took my hand and dragged me to the dance floor.

"You look beautiful!" He exclaimed as he spun me.  
"I tried my hardest." I smiled at him.

The date was going well. I was waiting by the bar while Deadpool was using the bathroom.

"Hey how's your date going?" Steve asked as he sat next to me.

"Surprsingly well." I smiled while I played with my straw.

"That's a good thing, with all the talking he does about you." Steve laughed.  
"I've heard all of it. It's flattering no doubt." I smiled.

"What did I tell you Stars and Stripes?" I heard Deadpool say. I clenched my teeth as I was angry at him now (when I drink I tend to get easily irritated or angry).

"We were just talking." I looked to Deadpool, "Just because you are in your little fantasy world thinking that _I _am in love with you, doesn't mean that I'm flirting with every guy I talk to. It's rather frustrating and irrating. I'm going outside so don't even think about fucking following me." I looked to both of them.

I stormed outside to the fresh air. Right now I was upset at Deadpool, it was like I couldn't have any guy friends at all! It was so frustrating! I took off my mask as I started to pace outside. Though black fabric shrouded my vision and I felt something sharp go into my side. "Stop! Help!" I yelled as I dropped my mask so I could fling my arms about but that didn't work. I started to feel drowsy as I was being put into a car. Hopefully someone would come help me.


End file.
